Biometric identification of an individual over a network such as the internet currently requires that the individual's biometric templates be stored in a database on the network. Such a database therefore stores biometric templates for all users of the biometric identification system.
A major disadvantage of such a configuration is that if the database is hacked the biometric data for all users is compromised. Biometric data cannot be revoked and re-issued, since it is inherently permanent. This disadvantage therefore results in privacy and security concerns that present a significant impediment to the adoption of biometrics over the internet.
Object
An objective of the present invention is to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one disadvantage described above.